Happy Accident
by HopelesslyKigo
Summary: Being stranded on an island isn't easy, being stranded with someone who is suppose to be your enemy is even harder. Especially when you start to have feelings for that person. KiGo because they are just adorable!. Please R&R :)
1. Stranded

Kim was on yet another mission. She was currently 7,000 feet in the air on her way to the coast of South America. Wade had called not even three hours ago and gave her word that Drakken and Shego were at it again.

Ron was unable to go on this mission due to him catching the flu on their last mission in Japan. Ron and Kim had still remained best friends even after their breakup about a year ago. They found things to just be too awkward after being friends for so long. But nothing could ever truly break up team Possible.

The pilot alerted Kim that the drop zone was coming up. Kim quickly grabbed her chute and prepared herself by the door.

"Thanks again Mr. Bailey for the lift."

"Kim please it's the least I could do after you saved my fiancé from that volcanic eruption."

"It was no big. Anyone could have surfed a rock through the lava to where the stranded victims were."

"Thank you again Kim Possible. Okay we are hitting the drop zone now! Good luck!"

And with that Kim flung herself from the plane and let her self freefall for a bit. She enjoyed being alone on missions when she could free fall as far as she wanted without having to hear Ron complain that he was scared. She pulled the string when she reached about 900 feet from the ground. She slowly began aiming towards the small tropical island that was radiating light from Drakken's lair. When she arrived at the island she grabbed her grappling hook and shot it to the top of the building where it hooked onto one of the exterior pipes. As the hook retracted and flew her in the air, Kim began to become nervous about the idea of fighting Shego, her only worthy opponent when it came to martial arts. Only Shego could get her adrenaline pumping like she did.

She landed on the roof with the pads of her feet and began looking for a discrete passage into the building. She spotted an air vent shaft on the opposite side of the roof.

She pulled out her laser lip stick and began to melt the metal that joined the vent to the shaft. She crawled her way through the air vents and after about 5 minutes came to the first actual room and dropped down into it. The interior of the lair remained the same as most of Drakken's lairs did. The walls were built out of a crimson red rock while the framework consisted of metal beams with bolts every foot or so to keep them attached to the wall.

Kim found the door leading to what could be assumed to be where Drakken and Shego were. She quietly made her way through the door, on the lookout for any sign of trouble...Or Shego.

She quietly snuck her way through the door opening and made her way into the desired room. She felt something was off. Drakken was rambling about his latest take over the world scheme, but to whom was the question. Shego was no where in sight. Figuring Shego might have retired home for the day, Kim rushed Drakken head on with out warning. Kim regretted having not done a complete scan of the room. She wished she had checked the catwalk over head.

Kim felt a sudden impact on her shoulders, causing her knees to give and fall on the floor. Kim tried to look at her attacker, even though she already had a clue. She caught a glimpse of green and black, matching Shego's catsuit pattern. After several attempts of freeing herself from under Shego's body, Kim managed to wiggle her way out from her grasp. Kim jumped to the balls of her feet and got into a fighting stance. With that Shego ignited her green plasma hands and began to run at Kim. Shego went to kick Kim in the stomach, but Kim was quick enough to grab Shego's leg and use the force to swing her around throw her into Drakken. Shego quickly recovered and began to charge again. This time she landed a good uppercut to Kim's jaw forcing her on her back. Shego took this opportunity to gain some ground and pinned Kim. Kim managed to pull her feet up and push Shego off her by flinging her away. Shego ignited her flames mid air, planning to send some plasma shots as she was soaring. However, she hit Drakken's machine and caused a few pieces of metal to break and catch fire while fuel leaked out onto the floor. Shego being distracted continued to fight until she unintentionally knocked Kim out cold. Thats when she noticed the beginning of the raging fire.

This was not good. Kim was completely unconscious and soon the place would be engulfed in flames.

"Come on Kimmie wake up." Shego pleaded. She had tried several attempts to wake up the unconscious teenager. It seemed like a hopeless cause. Shego sighed. She was left with no other choice but to pick Kim up bridal style and made her way towards the exit before the place could explode. 'Guess there's a first time for everything huh?' Shego was cut off from her thoughts as she heard a series of chain explosions from behind her. They were getting closer and closer. She automatically switched her legs into a full out sprint while still carrying the unconscious red head. The exit was within mere feet from where she was when the explosions caught up to her and caused her to go flying out the exit with Kim still in her arms.

Kim and Shego's bodies were now in the process of a free fall as the explosion forced them out the mountain side door. Shego clutched Kim to her tightly, trying to prevent the young heroine from being hurt even more. Shego felt the wind get knocked out of her as her back hit the hard ground of the mountainside and began tumbling down. The circular motion forced her to release her grip on Kim.

She tried to dodge as many obstacles as she could. After what seemed like forever, her body finally came to a stand still. As she was lying there, she heard rustling from behind her. She glanced back to see Kim's limp body flung from off a overhang of the cliff side. Shego responded fast and caught the young heroine before hitting the ground. As she took the moment to regain herself and inspect her own damage, she began to wonder about the red head's condition. She looked at the girl laying in her lap and noticed huge gashes in her arm and legs that were oozing blood uncontrollably. Shego thought fast and ripped off the sleeves of her jumpsuit to act as a bandage for Kim's wounds. She wrapped them tightly around the gashes, in hope of stopping the bleeding.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kim was lost in a dream like state without any visuals. It was a peaceful slumber, until she felt something tightening around her arms and legs. She began to come to and opened her eyes. She quickly shut them as the vibrant sun began beating in her eyes, causing her headache to worsen. She waited a few seconds before slowly reopening her eyes to take in her surroundings. She did not expect to see what her eyes were met with. Kim looked over and saw Shego, unaware of Kim's consciousness, facing with her back to Kim as she tended to her wounds. Kim heard a crackling from the mountain from above. Her head turned to meet the noise only to be met with the sight of Drakken's lair engulfed in flames and destroyed. Thats when Kim made the discovery that Shego, her arch nemesis had saved her from certain doom. 'But why?'.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The sunlight through the leaves created shadows that danced along the surface of the bodies underneath. Kim remained on her back and Shego was still unaware of Kim's conscious state. She was startled when she heard the voice of the teen from behind her.

"Why did you do it?"

Shego jumped several inches in the air, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she was taken aback by the sudden noise. Once her eyes locked on the source of the voice she calmed slightly, until the question registered in her mind. 'Why did I save her? We are suppose to be arch enemies.'

Shego was lost in her thoughts, unaware of the fact she had yet to answer Kim's question. Kim cleared her throat, hoping to catch Shego's attention.

Shego looked at her with a puzzled look, but then it clicked. She began rummaging through her brain for an quick answer.

However, Kim noticed her hesitation.

"Never mind. It's not important right now."

Shego was relieved and hoped that they wouldn't revisit the matter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

There they were, on a now deserted island, in the middle of nowhere. No communications, no service, no way out. However, the panic had yet to set in. It was difficult for Kim and Shego to feel stressed when they had the warm sun beating down on them. The soothing crashing of the waves on the beach shore was a calming rhythm. The water was a crystal blue, Caribbean like hue. Warm enough to swim in, but not close enough to swim to the invisible land, surely miles off. It would seem for the moment, they were stuck.

There they sat, mere feet away from the warm sand, hurting and injured. Kim was injured the worst of the two. She had multiple cuts and gashes on her head, legs, arms and torso. Her head was pounding from being knocked out earlier and from tumbling down the mountain, hitting her head countless times on the rocky terrain.

Shego was gazing out into the horizon of the sea, propped up on her back with her forearms. She had a concentrated look on her face.

"Shego? What's wrong?" Kim asked puzzled.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about the past few hours and how we are going to get off this island. Can't stay stranded forever you know." Shego remarked with her usual attitude.

A crack of thunder was heard from the quickly darkening sky above. Within mere seconds, it began to downpour on the hero and villainess. They quickly managed to help each other crawl to the safety of the tree top canopy where some of the rain would be deflected from the branches above. Kim and Shego could do nothing but sit under the canopy, curled in little balls, shaking from the chilly rain, and wait for the rainstorm to pass. Hopefully it would be a quick one.

With the sun blocked out by the clouds, it was becoming chillier.

Shaking under the tree, both equally cold and drenched.

Shego had a sudden impulse to pull the heroin closer, as it would mean warmth, at least thats what she was telling herself.

Kim, however, beat her to the point when her shaking body grabbed Shego's and pulled hers as close as she felt necessary.

Shego was taken aback at the teen's actions. 'Why is she holding on to me so tight? Is she that cold? Scared perhaps? And why am I enjoying this so much?' Shego had never been more confused than at that very moment. She began to feel a warm and tingly feeling inside of her stomach.. one she hadn't felt in years. 'Oh no' was all she could think before blood began to run to her face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kim began to feel Shego's body suddenly become much warmer. She opened her eyes and glanced down at the puddle to her right. She could see her reflection, as well as darker green faced Shego.

'Is Shego blushing?! Why would she be?'

If Shego had been able to read Kim's mind at that moment, she would have thanked the Gods for making her so dense. However, Shego was not aware that she was being examined by the red head and slowly began to blush more as the butterflies in her stomach grew.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The rain finally subsided after a couple of hours. The young hero and villainess were still holding each other, both too afraid to let go of the warmth and comfort from the other.

After a couple of minutes, Shego internally sighed as she knew she was going to have to be the one to break their hold on each other.

"Alright, Alright! Enough suffocating me." Shego swatted Kim's hands away and tried to keep her snarky remarks at their maximum after sharing a moment with her arch-foe.

"Why do you have to be like that Shego? Would it kill you to be nice once in a while without reverting to your sarcastic and rude personality?" Kim said with slight hurt in her eyes.

Shego felt a little bit guilty about her actions but she couldn't risk getting close with Kim. Her eyes looked away from the redhead and a moving form caught her eye. She could see the wind blowing a giant cloud of smoke away from the lair. The flames finally extinguished.

She turned back to her rival and could still see the hurt in her eyes, she felt bad, but felt she feared she would be seen as weak if she apologized.

"Look as long as we are stuck on this island, we might as well go check out the liar and see if not everything had been reduced to ashes." She finished by pointing her finger towards the mountain side lair.

They slowly began their trek up the rocky mountain side. They were both still pretty badly banged up and were dripping with muddy water.

"So what do you think could be of use to us in the lair?" Kim asked Shego as a mere attempt to break the awkward silence that fell between them.

"Hopefully some kind of phone or way of contacting someone that can come and rescue us. Also some new clothes would be nice. Especially for you." Shego stated looking her up and down and taking in her complete appearance for the first time since the explosion. "Seriously , I let go of you half way down the cliff. What could you have possibly done to get your clothes in that state?" She asked pointing towards the large scraps of clothing that somehow managed to stay attached to the redhead.

Kim looked down and blushed when she realized the amount of tears in her clothing and left quite a bit of her stomach and legs exposed.

"I don't remember being conscious at the time, but from what I felt, I can assume it was a pricker bush or lots of jagged rocks. Either way I wasn't awake for the fall."

Kim went over what Shego had previously said to her to make sure she answered the entirety of her question, when part of Shego's sentence stuck in her mind.

"Say Shego?" Kim asked waiting for a response from Shego.

Shego merely grumbled in response, feeling suddenly tired from the days events.

"Before you asked when you asked me what happened to my clothes, you said something about letting me go half way down the cliff?" Kim asked as she awaited confirmation from her question.

Shego suddenly froze and stiffened, confirming that she had heard her correctly. However, Shego was not willing to admit that it was true.

"Kimmie I think you hit your head a little harder than you thought. You're forgetting that I'm one of the worlds leading villains and most wanted criminals. Heck I'm wanted in over 11 countries. Why would a villain like me help a goody-two-shoes like yourself?"

Despite her desperate attempts to make Kim believe her reasoning and her usually flawless lying abilities, her body language was giving her away.

"Shego, I know you helped me out at some point today. I didn't just walk my unconscious body over to the entrance before the lair exploded. I know you helped me, whether you admit it or not. So will you just answer my simple question of why you even bothered holding onto me as we tumbled down the cliff? Heck why did you even save me if we are suppose to be enemies?"

Shego was at a loss for words. She was praying that Kim would overlook the details that would prove that Shego had helped Kim in some way. How could she explain herself?

Her heart was pounding from nervousness. Her anger began to boil as she tried so hard to come up with an excuse fast, but nothing came to mind. She was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to do.

She began to feel the stress building up inside of her. She feared that if Kim kept interrogating her, she would snap. The last thing she wanted was to end up hurting her with one of her outbursts. She began walking faster, despite her body attempting to resist from the earlier strain that it was out on.

Kim noticed the change in pace and began to speed up in order to catch up to Shego. She wasn't getting away that easily. Kim couldn't help it. The older woman always intrigued Kim. She was not about to pass up the opportunity

As Kim began to pick up her pace, Shego took notice and began to lightly jog in order to keep distance between herself and Kim. Kim began sprinting towards Shego in order to confront her. She quickly caught up and pushed the villainess into the cliff wall, pinning her from escaping.

"Shego. Answer my question." Kim pressed.

"I don't need to answer to you. You have no control over me!" Shego began raising her voice. She could feel her temper getting the better of her and tried as best as she could to keep it at bay.

Kim's stubbornness, however, was not helping the matter.

"You know Shego I don't ask much of you, heck I don't even think I've ever asked anything of you! Why can't you just tell me and show me you have some trust in me. I know we are enemies and that you hate my guts and would take any opportunity you had to hurt me in anyway possible.."

"Enough!" Shego erupted. "You know nothing about me Kimberly Ann! Nothing! For your information, Princess, I do trust you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. Second of all we may be arch enemies, but I don't hate you!" Shego panted the last part as her shouting was becoming a work out on its own. Her righteous anger was getting the better of her. If she wasn't careful, who knows what she would say next.

"You don't hate me?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't hate you." Something began to take over Shego and before she knew what she was saying, words came flying out of her mouth. "I guess maybe I even kinda like you a little. I admire your fighting and martial arts style as well as your persona. Sure we may be on different sides of the law, but that doesn't mean I can't respect you and your lifestyle of saving the world from criminals like me. I don't think anyone could actually hate you after getting some one on one time with you. So to answer your question Kimmie, I do not hate you." Shego said with sincereness in her voice.

Kim looked into her eyes and saw no indication of any falsehood anywhere in them. She continued to stare into her emerald eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I believe you Shego... And for what it's worth, I trust you too."


	2. A New Understanding

They continued their way up the mountain towards Drakken's lair. It was a much longer trip going back up than it was coming down. They had been quiet ever since the confession of trust the two shared towards each other. Neither knew why the other trusted them, but they felt a sense of pride to have been trusted.

Both wanted to attempt to break the silence between them, but neither knew what to say. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world especially when you didn't know a whole lot about the other.

Shego was rummaging through her brain for a topic that wouldn't bring up anything from their previous conversation. After a few minutes of thinking, a wicked smile began to spread across her face.

"Hey Kimmie? Have you ever heard of the legend about this island?" Shego simply asked, hoping to catch the redheads interest.

It worked. "Um… no I wasn't aware there was one. Whats the legend about?" Kim asked with interest in her voice.

Shego had to hold back her smile in order to not give herself and her intention away. " Oh it's really nothing, just some supposed legend the elders of this island shared before their untimely end. Anyways I don't think you'd be interested in hearing about it."

"I want to hear about it." Kim responded immediately, her stubbornness getting the better of her.

Shego smiled to herself, 'Showtime' she thought. Wiping the smile off her face, she turned to face Kim in order to give dramatic effect.

"Well if you must know. There were a group of natives that used to inhabit this land. They called it 'La Sombra'. One day, a child went missing. At first the tribe thought an animal had gotten him. But as days past, more and more children began to disappear. Parents began to become paranoid and blamed their children's unexplained death as murder from fellow tribe members. After a few weeks adults began missing as well. They no longer believed it was a human that could be doing all this. One night the tribe members heard a blood curdling scream rip through the frigid air. The natives grabbed their torches and spears and quickly rushed towards the direction the disturbance came from. About half a mile from their village, they began to hear rustling from the brush around them. Suddenly an immeasurable shadow sprang from the trees in front of them. The natives were frozen in shock as the beast sluggishly made its way closer. It was nothing ever known to man kind. It had pointy ears, the left one had a good chuck torn off from it. Its eyes were an electrifying yellow, which seemed to glow under the dim light of the crescent moon. It was roughly the size of a large pick up truck and covered in fur, with the exception of its feet and hands which were painted with various scales. It had a large snout, almost canine like. It walked on all fours in a crouched position. It had a lengthy tale that swayed back and forth with every step it took.

As it got nearer, it let out the blood curling noise yet again. Its fangs appeared to be the size of kitchen knifes, easily able to penetrate human skin and flesh.

Suddenly being able to come to their senses, the villagers made a mad dash towards their village. They were almost certain that their spears couldn't do anything against the beast. After what seemed like years, they finally reached the village. They stayed in their huts until day break, all of them too terrified to fall asleep. As the sun rose they slowly made their way out of their huts. The outside didn't seem safe any longer. Once they knew the coast was clear, they began moving their valuables into boats and left just before dusk. They have never returned to the island since." Shego finished, in a hushed, dramatic tone.

Kim was obviously a little on edge after hearing the legend, but she couldn't let Shego know that she was afraid.

"You sure thats a true story Shego?" Kim asked in a false skeptical manner.

"I think it is, on account of I heard it from one of the village elders great great grandsons. He said it has been passed down in his family for generations."

"Well.. I uh.. I don't believe a word of it." Kim obviously lied. She was always terrible at lying.

Shego smiled at the realization that she had frightened the redhead. "Whatever you say Pumpkin, whatever you say."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

About half an hour after beginning of their journey back up the hill, they had finally reached what remained of the lair entrance. Kim cautiously made her way around the ashes, incase they were still too hot to touch. Shego, however, seemed unfazed by the ashes. She didn't worry about getting burnt, since she could ignite her hands into green flames, she had a resistance towards burns and heat.

Once inside, Shego led the way into the liar. They went straight to the room where they had fought a couple of hours ago. Multiple pieces of machinery and unidentifiable objects littered the ground,

Shego led them through one of the doorways that lead from the destroyed room into a hallway which appeared to be a corridor. Kim followed Shego to the last door on the right and followed close behind. Once inside, it was clear to see whose bedroom it was. The green walls and black sofa, lamp and green and black rug displayed Shego's signature colors.

Shego made her way over to one of the black dressers that was still standing and began rummaging through it. After a few seconds, she threw a green tee shirt at Kim along with a pair of baggy, black sweatpants.

"Closet's over there. Go change and meet me outside the hallway when you're done." Was all Shego said.

After a couple of minutes Kim had dressed herself in the dry clothes and waited for Shego to meet her in the hallway.

A few minutes after Kim arrived in the hallway, Shego joined her. She too was dressed casual and dry.

"So Shego. How did your clothes manage to survive the fire anyhow?"

Shego was tired of Kim being so dense at the obvious by this point.

"Kim think about it. I create fire from my hands. I kind of need fireproof fabric in order to keep my clothes from burning off." Shego stated matter-of-factly. "To lose one's bearings to a fire would be tragic after all, especially when I can just as well be the reason for the fire.

'Wow Shego is a lot more interesting then I would have ever guessed.' Kim noticed.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kim and Shego stayed in the lair until the late evening when they decided it would be best to spend the night there as well. They were forced to retire to Shego's room for the night, since her bed was the only one still standing. Upon reaching her room again, Kim noticed a photograph on her nightstand.

It was a picture of a woman who looked relatively like Shego, but with normal tinted skin and slightly shorter. She had brunette hair and emerald green eyes. Next to her was a man with jet black hair and was several inches taller than the woman.

"Who are they?" Kim asked not registering the uncanny similarities.

At this question, Shego's face fell when her eyes landed on the object Kim was talking about. She began to feel an overwhelming sense of dread and sorrow.

"Those are my parents." Shego said blankly.

"Ah. Do they live in Go City with your brothers?"

"No. I haven't seen them in about 8 years…" Shego was beginning to feel herself slip into solitude more and more as the words left her mouth.

"Why not?"

"Don't worry about it Princess. I don't like to talk about it." Shego said, brushing off Kim's concerned question.

Kim was not about to give up without a fight.

"Come on Shego. Not even an hour ago you told me you trust me. I'm not going to hold it against you, or judge you or anything. I bet if you talk about it, it will make you feel a little bit better. It always helps me when I vent. Plus I care about your well being. Come on please Shego." Kim finished in a pleading tone and began to form her 'puppy dog pout' as a further attempt at getting Shego to spill.

Shego sighed. She knew it was unlikely that the redhead would spill her secret to anyone. After all if complete strangers could trust her enough to save their lives, why shouldn't she trust her with this?

" I was 13 years old and was in the family tree house with Hego, Mego and the Wegos. We were quite close back then. Anyways, after a while of playing cards, we began to hear a strange noise in the distance, nothing like we had ever heard before. We ignored it as something the neighbors were doing. After a couple of seconds, we realized it was getting louder, as if it were coming towards us. We looked out the small window and saw a colorful blur in the sky. Then it started to grow in size. The realization hit us that it was coming directly at us, but it was too late to move. Mere seconds later, all we heard was an intense explosion before we all passed out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, with multiple wires and tubes stuck in me. I began to panic as any 13 year old in my situation would have and began to feel my hands tingle. As I looked down I saw them glowing a faint lime green before erupting into flames. I began screaming, fearing the flames and preparing myself for the burning that never came. My heart monitor had alerted the nurses that something's wrong and they began rushing in to see what the problem was. Once they saw my hands, they began to fear for their own well being. Apparently they had already known about my brothers powers from the comet. When I had accidentally set the sheets of my bed on fire, they saw how destructive my power was and began to fear me. My parents visited us in the hospital. They visited for the few weeks. They very rarely checked in on me or my brothers. Once we left the hospital, we were finally home. However, a lot was different. Our parents started acting differently towards us, well mostly me. They kept their space from us, acting as if we didn't exist anymore. After a few weeks of being neglected, I confronted them with tears in my eyes and asked them why they didn't love us anymore. They said that it wasn't true and they just needed time to adjust to my powers. When I asked why , they simply said that it was because we were dangerous. After I tried to convince them that we weren't dangerous, father snapped and said that we weren't their children anymore. They said their children had died in that tree house when the comet hit it. Mother then began to lash out me and call me a fucking mutant freak and told me no one would ever accept me the way I am. I was pissed and lit up. Without thinking I threw a fireball at their bed and caused it to explode. Thats when shit hit the fan. They ordered me out of their room and threw the lamp from their bedside table at me in order to scare me out. Later that night, they came downstairs with suitcases in hand and said work had called them away on a business trip and said they'd be back in a week. They left and… and I never saw them again…" Shego let her words fade as she attempted her best to not let the tears escape her eyes.

Kim was astounded by all the new information she was receiving. Did Shego run away while her parents were on their business trip? Did her parents die somehow?

"What happened to them Shego?"

Shego switched her eyes from Kim to the floor and sighed. "They never came back, never heard from them again."

"Did they die in an accident or …?"

"They abandoned us Kim. Left us in our own. Five children, no parents, no one to care about us. Hego blamed me for them abandoning us and said that I frightened them when I blew up their shit. Mego and the Wegos never blamed me, but they never voiced that it wasn't my fault either. As the days went on, we all became more distant. Still to this day Hego blames me. Its a sore subject with us… And sometimes when I'm alone, I can't help but think that it was all my fucking fault after all…" Shego finished as she let a single tear escape her eye and splash on the ground.

Kim couldn't believe what she just heard. How could parents just abandon their child, never mind 5 of them. And how could Hego be such a douche as to blame Shego for their parents abandoning and neglecting them?

Something in Kim snapped. She wasn't mad, she was furious. She wanted to scream at Shego for letting herself believe that it was her fault. She wanted to tell her that her parents were fucked up and that it had nothing to do with her. Kim wanted to say so much, but couldn't bring herself to. She knew it wouldn't make Shego feel any better if she blew up like that. But she had to do something.

**XxXxXxXxX**

One moment, Shego had her head buried in her hands and was trying to shove the tears back into her eyes, as an attempt to not let Kim see that she was in fact sobbing, Next thing she knew, she felt herself being pulled into a comforting hug.

She was weak and vulnerable. She needed comfort. She wrapped her arms around Kim's back desperate to feel comforted. She couldn't remember the last time someone hugged her, never mind by choice. It helped melt away all the tension her muscles contained from thinking about her parents. It was so peaceful, it felt so natural.

"Shego, I may not have ever met your parents, but I don't think I need to in order to be able to tell that they were terrible parents. Parents should love their kids regardless of the things that might be different about them. Your parents were not real parents. Real parents would have tried to help you with understanding your powers and would have loved you whether you could make fire plasma with your hands or not. And as far as Hego, he's a dick, plain and simple. If he couldn't see that it was your parents fault, it's clear to say he's more stupid than I gave him credit for.

You're an amazing person Shego. We are arch enemies and I can still say that without any doubt in my mind. Sure we may be on different sides of the law and kick each others asses from time to time, but that doesn't make me view you as any less of an amazing person. And after hearing this story, I actually find you more amazing. You would have to be in order to deal with that on your shoulders for so many years. You don't have to anymore though. Listen to me Shego, and listen good. it was NOT your fault your parents abandoned you and your brothers. They had some major issues if they honestly believed their children died in that tree house. If they knew you at all, they would have known that it'd take a lot more than an over sized rock to keep you down.

No matter what you may think of yourself, I want you to know that you are the strongest person I've ever known, and now you've just made it nearly impossible for anyone to top you now." Kim finished with a tight squeeze on Shego.

Shego began to smile, feeling slightly better and more like herself. "I thought anything was possible for a Possible?" She lightly chuckled, giving a slight squeeze in return.

"Oh shut up!" Kim responded in a joking manner. She joined the green skinned woman in a much needed laugh.


End file.
